


Bloody Skies And The Night's Shadow

by AnonymousAddictions (KurtbastianJust)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Broken Bones, Heist, M/M, Murder, Orgasm, Violence, ropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurtbastianJust/pseuds/AnonymousAddictions
Summary: Gavin enjoys Ryan's murderous side, maybe a little too much. When Ryan catches on the torment of Gavin is even better than the torture of his victims. It's a sick game he's playing, and Gavin is truly loving it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic for a friend in the RTX Community.  
> It's not complete, more is coming, and I'm really into hard kinks.  
> Tags will be added when they come into play.

Gavin leaned back in the chair, spinning slightly with his com in his ear. His boys were out on a heist, and it left Gavin twiddling his thumbs. He was the Fake’s Ghost. He bit his lip as he listened to them talk in the back seat, knowing that half the time they forgot he was listening to every word. Gavin was a shadow, something not to think about until he demanded to be seen.

“How was your time with that girl last night?” Jeremy asked, a couple ruffling sounds and Michael snorted.

“Don’t want to talk about it, Vagabond?” Michael asked, a slight jeer to his voice. “We all saw her, half naked and allll over you.”

Gavin’s eyebrow rose, not exactly listening to the conversation although he was listening to something else altogether. He leaned forward, fingers flying over the keyboard and highlighting a section of audio.

_"How was (click) your time with (click) that girl last (click) night?”_

“Silence!” He shouted into the mic, listening quietly. “Eagle stalking, bloody bail.” He shouted and then stood, listening to the team scramble out of the vehicle, parking it on the overpass. “Lose your clothes!” Gavin demanded as he continued hearing the soft clicks.

“Why the fu--” Michael started then stopped suddenly. “Alright, Shadow. We got you.” He said calmly and Gavin listened to the sound of guns firing at what he suspected to be a wire-tap.

“Who was it on?” Gavin asked, still listening intently while searching for the closest, and safest, vehicle in the neighborhood. “Nothing close vehicle wise other than bikes down on Atlee Street.” He said, sighing. “Get them, hit the East safehouse and I’ll reroute times when you’re suited up.”

“Do we have time?” Geoff asked quietly, mind more set on the heist than someone listening in on the heist.

“I’ll make time.” Gavin frowned already working on the time to hit the RT’s armory. “Get out of there, cops inbound heading East.”

“Shadow, I’m counting on you.” Geoff said and heard Jack’s soft sigh, “Are the masks safe?”

“Probably, stay hidden.” He heard more rustling and then the sound of fast footsteps.

Two hours later Gavin rubbed his eyes, having already thought he’d be crawling home that night. “And… go.” He called out, switching the cameras. “Stop…. Go!” He directed Vagabond and Mogar through the rooms. “Two men on right, stay down behind the box. On my count, 3, 2, 1, shoot.” He rubbed his eyes, letting the cameras switch. “Two more. 3, 2, 1, shoot.” He smirked as he watched them take them out one on one. “B is in the next room. Rimmy take the cameras in 3, 2, 1, now!”

Suddenly his screens went blank one at a time. “Ghost is blind, team go in, watch your six. Vagabond it’s your turn.”

He had a sick love for listening, knowing Michael and Jack took out their coms for this but Gavin was curious, he always wanted to see how Ryan’s face would turn from evil to sinister and see the blood drain from his victim’s face.

“Well, hello Ashley. It was a nice bug you got on me last night.”

“I would have had more time to place it appropriately if you would have let me up into your room.” Gavin could hear the smile from her. “But you had to go and be gay about it.”

 _“Shit, Vagabond’s gay-?”_ _  
_ _“Shut up, Rimmy.”  
__“Isn’t that something his crew should know?”  
__“Shut up!”_

Gavin frowned at Jeremy and Geoff’s back and forth before focusing more on Ryan’s breathing, listening to his calm, controlled footsteps. “Are you going to kill me, ‘Vagabond’?”

“Yes, yes I am.” The voice that came through the mic sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine, his cock giving a firm twitch before the strangling sound of a female hit his ears. It shouldn’t entice Gavin’s erotic fantasies but it did. He bit his lip, muting his mic as he let out a quick, harsh breath.

 _"Vagabond, we need Burnie. Don’t kill her--”_ **Bang.**

 "Too late. _”_ Ryan’s voice elicited a tiny moan from Gavin who gripped the arms of his chair. “Sorry, Griff.”

 “ _Oh well, Shadow will find him again.”_ Gavin groaned at Geoff’s words knowing that he indeed would. “ _Your cover’s blown, you’re off his trail Vagabond. Let’s load up the trucks here and head home.”_

 “Yes, Sir.” Coms went down one at a time but not before he heard the lick and Gavin groaned, coating the inside of his pants as he imagined Ryan’s quick tongue licking the blood off of his fingers in a quick swipe.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin sat in his office in the dark the next day, not liking sun glares on his screen so his complexion had paled even more so. He heard a knock on the door and hummed entrance to the intruder. The door swung open then shut and Ryan fell into place beside the boy, moving a chair so his chest could rest against the back of the short computer chair.

“Yes?” Gavin asked, eyes hyper-focused on the screen. It wasn’t rare that the Vagabond would sneak into his office for a cigarette and coke, especially since Geoff got on this health kick where anything that has ever been said to cause cancer was no longer allowed in the tower.

Ryan shrugged a shoulder, popping open a can as he watched Gavin work. “Whatcha doing?” His voice was deep, tired and Gavin couldn’t blame him. Last night had been hard on everyone.

“I’m looking for Burnie.” Gavin explained, still tracing bank accounts and Ryan nodded quietly.

“You shouldn’t have to.” He grunted, resting his chin on his arms.

“Yeah, well, maybe you shouldn’t have killed our lead but I don’t tell you what to do.” Gavin growled, irritation suddenly settling in. He didn’t care for Ryan when he wasn’t being… well, Vagabond. He was nosey, forced his way into every situation that he wanted to be in and never said things in ways that made people understand.

Ryan rested his cheek on the back of the chair and continued staring at Gavin. The brit let out a little puff of air from his nose and continued working, trying to ignore the man. “Have you ever been tied up?” Gavin’s fingers scratched over the wrong key and got a loud warning from the system and he cursed, turning to look at Ryan.

“What in the _bloody hell_ are you on about?” He stood, throwing up his arms as he moved past Ryan, throwing the door open. “Geoff! Keep him occupied or let me shoot him!” He shouted making Michael look up from the couch where he was playing a game on the xbox.

Geoff walked in from the kitchen, looking up at Gavin and tilted his head questioningly. “Vagabond. Lay off the brit.” He said simply then sighed. “Gavin you know you have to eat, right? Come on, spend time with the group.”

“I’m looking for Bur-”

“I know, and he’s not getting much further from grasp if you just take twenty fucking minutes and have lunch with your team. Come on.” He said and Gavin stuck his hands in his pockets, nodding his head at Michael.

“What about him?”

Michael rose an eyebrow. “I eat with the team every day, it’s you we’re worried about.”

“Worried about? Why are you worried about me? Just let me do my fucking work!” Geoff sighed and walked forwards towards Gavin while Ryan slipped past him silently, looking like he’d done a job well done instead of fuck everything up.

“It’s really hard to throw you a party, kid. Come on.” Geoff whispered and Gavin frowned.

“A party? For what?”

“It’s been a year since you joined, now will you come have a bowl of fucking ice cream or do I need to shove it down your throat?” Geoff asked wrapping an arm around his shoulders and poking at his lips.

“I will bite that finger off.” Gavin growled, kicking his broken and ripped converse on the floorboards but letting Geoff lead him to the kitchen.

A single ‘congratulations’ banner hung in the kitchen but it was missing one of the letters and all of the letters were bent and misshapen. On the table there was a tub of ice cream and Jack was already sitting and having a bowl. Gavin sighed, grabbing a bowl and a scoop of ice cream, plopping down on a stool. “If I eat this can I go back to work?”

Geoff laid his forearms on the table, staring at him. “You need to take breaks. We are worried about you. You haven’t left that room since last night-- and don’t start about Burnie. We got a lot of good shit from there, I’m calling it a success. We all are.”

Gavin’s eyes narrowed as he listened to his boss speak before sticking another spoonful into his mouth.

 

**

 

A week later Gavin sat on the couch, one of the more strict rules of Geoff’s he’d implemented so the team could see Gavin once in awhile and know he was human and not just a coding machine. He felt the couch sink slightly and his eyes hyper-focused on the screen of his laptop. “You never answered my question.” The dark voice sent a chill down his spine and Gavin flicked his eyes up to Ry-- Nope. Vagabonds.

“What question-- No! Why would I answer that?!” He asked, suddenly remembering the question he’d been asked in the privacy of his computer lab.

“It’s not that hard of a question to answer. Yes or no.” He grunted behind the black rubber mask.

“I like to think I can keep my private life private, thanks.” Gavin muttered as he worked and Vagabond sat back thinking on the statement. Gavin couldn’t be sure but he was almost positive the murdering psychopath was smiling.

“Why do you want to know, anyway?” The Vagabond shrugged and looked over his shoulder as the rest of the team came in laughing. “Are you all going on a job? Do I need to set up the coms?”

“No, there’s just a ride Mogar spotted and wanted. We’re gonna nab it for him.” Michael hollered excitedly from the back.

“It’s a bike! That flies!” He exclaimed and Gavin nodded slowly.

“Be safe.” He said softly, shaking his head. “Fucking Hagrid.” He muttered and continued to work. The team left leaving Gavin to think about Ryan’s question and why it was so hard to just say no. He hadn’t been tied up before, not the way he assumed Ryan was asking.

When he was captured by Geoff he was tied to a chair but it was loose enough he could have slipped out of it. In fact, he did.

**Stop thinking about it. -R**

**I got my answer. -R**

Gavin’s eyes widened by the texts that popped up on his screen and he bit his lip. What the hell did that mean and more importantly, what did it mean for Gavin?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N : Chapters after this will be quite a bit longer, now that I know where this story was going. It's a slow burn, but I hope it will be worth it. 

 

Gavin woke gasping in his bed, blind in the darkness. Sweat rolled down his face and arms as he panted, starting to lift off the bed to sit up but found himself unable to. Tightness against his eyes as if he-- not as if, he could feel the binding over his face, his wrists and feet. “Vagabond.” He whispered into the chilly night air.

“Oh do not dare bloody kill me like this!” He gasped and felt a firm grip on his jaw. Gavin silenced himself, the grip and the entire scene of being blindfolded and tied to his bed making him forget the fever dream he’d woken from just seconds ago. “You look people in the eyes when you kill them. I know you do, I _know!_ ”

A deep laugh echoed in his ears and it shot down his spine like it always did. Was he wearing the mask or face paint, Gavin had to know. He had to see what was going to kill him. Suddenly the hand on his jaw moved down to his chest, he could have sworn he’d passed out in his usual clothing… on the couch at that!

The fingers over his skin were tantalizingly slow, moving steadily downward. Gavin’s mouth opened and he gasped as those fingers gripped his achingly hard shaft. “You’re not dying just yet, Shadow.” The voice rumbled as the hand squeezed around him and Gavin came hard, shattering the bonds that tied him down as he sat up in shock.

Gavin blinked his eyes, the living room he was in was filled with morning light, he was fully clothed and there were no ropes, no murdering psychopaths but definitely a soaked spot on the inner lining of his boxers. “Well, _shite_.” He groaned and fell back onto the couch.

Later that morning Gavin pushed open the doors to the FAKE tower loft, moving silently even in his creaky and broken converse. He went straight to the kitchen where Jack stood making coffee, handing Gavin his normal cup before she sat sipping her own. “You look especially dead this morning.” She smirked and Gavin rubbed his eyes, not answering as he sat down, sipping from the cup.

“Okay, not talkative. Good to know.” Jack muttered and finished her coffee when Ryan came in, Gavin’s body tensing. Jack noticed the change but stayed silent, watching as their hitman opened the fridge and grabbed a Diet Coke before leaving the room. Gavin visibly relaxed and Jack leaned back in her chair, watching him.

“Well, you gotta talk now. How did Ryan spook you, he’s just a big teddy bear.”

“I heard that!” Ryan called out and Gavin winced, dropping his head onto his arm, groaning.

Jack looked amusingly upon the scene and shook her head. “Come on, Kid. Drink your coffee, Geoff has a job for us.”

Gavin peered up at Jack and frowned. “Us?” He asked, inquisitively.

“Mmmhmm, we need passports and you need a suit.”

“I have a passport.” Gavin said, narrowing his eyes. “Where are we going?”

“You’re going home.” Geoff said from the doorway. “But not as you.” Gavin frowned and Jack smiled, moving to refill their coffee cups.

She set down the fresh cup in front of Gavin, smiling happily. “I love England!”

Gavin frowned deeper, staring at Geoff. “Don’t make me go back there.” He whispered, a slight tremor of terror in his voice.

 

***

 

“I can’t believe that prat is making me go back!” Gavin shouted, throwing his clothing into his suitcase while Michael sat at Gavin’s dining room table, silent and amused. “Fucking wobbly fang monger!” Gavin kicked his suitcase causing half the clothes he’d just packed to spill out over the floor. “Damn it!” He shouted and dropped to his knees.

“Why don’t you want to go back?” Michael asked, peeling a banana casually and breaking it into pieces.

Gavin sighed as picked up clothes and refolded them. “I always forget you weren’t the one who caught me.” He smiled quietly and shook his head. “I uhm… I worked for a crew over there. They weren’t like the FAKE’s. The leader wasn’t like Geoff, nothing like him. Worse than Burnie, even. He just…” Gavin sighed, rubbing his temple with one hand, the other gripping a shirt as his knuckles went white thinking about his past.

“I was just a kid, and I wanted nothing more than to have food and shelter. I’d do anything for that and that man did everything he could to use me in exchange. I was there for years and a chance came along that I couldn’t pass up. I packed a bag, knowing I’d be hunted down, jumped a shipment boat and rode in a storage container for weeks and here I am. I worked as a solo agent just hacking atm’s so I could survive when Geoff caught me.”

Michael laughed, nodding. “Yeah, you stole out of his account!”

“I’d heard rumours he was the richest man on the East Side of AC! I didn’t think he’d notice a couple thousand disappearing from his account!” Gavin smiled, relaxing a bit more as he thought about it. “But he caught me, and instead of killing me or cutting off extremities like any sane leader would do… he hired me.” Gavin shook his head, putting the shirt in the bag.

“I just don’t want to go back, Michael. I’m not ready to be close to that again.” Gavin said softly and Michael nodded.

“It’s alright, you’re our boy now.” He patted Gavin’s shoulder when he moved across the room to help him pack. “And sadly, you’re the best boy we’ve got.”

“Micool.” Gavin smirked and Michael punched him gently in the shoulder.

“Gavino.” Michael winked and then tossed in the rest of the clothes. “Come on, Jack’s not a patient girl. She really wants a new dress for this event.”

Gavin nodded and sat the suitcase up, rolling it to the door of his apartment before exiting, locking his life up behind him not sure if he’d see it again.

**I'm coming as back-up. Should I bring the rope? -R**

 


	4. Chapter 4

Gavin hated shopping, he hated everything about shopping actually. The people, the price tags, the compulsory ‘try this on’ attitude that Jack seemed to have. He was in his fourth suit and Jack clapped her hands, smiling. “You look dashing! Spin! Spin!” Gavin let out a slow breath, moving in a slow circle for her. “Can we be done, yet?”

“I concur.” Ryan said, moving out of the changing room in his own suit. “Nothing fits, why can’t I just wear my suit from last year? It’s tailored already.” 

Gavin looked at Ryan’s outfit and rose an eyebrow. It wasn’t bad and he was lying about the fit. The way it curved over his ass-- Nope, Gavin shut off his train of thought there knowing it would lead nowhere good. 

“Ryan you look wonderful, now shut up. I can tailor it when we get there and the old suit has bullet holes in it, remember?”

“Yeah, it gives it character.” Ryan replied, shaking his head to go take off the suit. 

Gavin sighed, going back into his own changing room and taking the suit off and hanging it back up. “Whichever one was best.” He said as he handed Jack the suits and went to the ties, looking at them quietly to occupy his time. 

“They make great blindfolds.” Ryan said casually as he walked past and Gavin’s breath caught, turning to look at the man. He bit his lip and turned back to the ties, picking one up slowly and feeling the texture of silk beneath his fingers and he smirked. 

He carried the tie to the counter and placed it down, standing next to Ryan while Jack paid for the suits. “Let’s find out sometime.” He said softly before walking out of the store.

Ryan let out a small huff of air and then made sure the tie was paid for before continuing their shopping trip. Jack forced them to sit and wait in multiple dress stores while she tried on dresses, Gavin staying quiet but Ryan all too happy to give a thumbs up or a shake of the head based on how it made her ass look.

“You’re my favorite guy to go shopping with. Geoff despises helping.” She grinned as she pulled on a pair of heels. 

“There’s no way you can be my date and wear heels, you’re already taller than me, you’ll look like I hired you.” Gavin finally commented, picking casually at the hem of his shirt. 

“Are you calling me a hooker, Gavin?” Jack asked, hands tense at her side. 

“First of all, be proper with it, I meant escort. And yeah, in heels you’re a bloody foot taller than me, it’s improbable.” The hacker rolled his eyes, shaking his head.  

“Jack, you can be my date to the dance. Gavin’s a fucking idiot and should learn to keep his mouth shut. I can be attentive and good back up.” Ryan said and Jack’s deep frown lessened slightly. 

“Thank you, Ryan.” She whispered and took the heels off. 

“I liked the last heels. They’d look wonderful with the gold dress.” Ryan added and Gavin rolled his eyes, leaning back and staring up at the ceiling. 

“How long do we have to be here? I have better things to do than sho-” A swift hand against the back of his head made him sit up and see Ryan glaring down at him. 

“Stop being a prick, grow up.” He growled before turning back to Jack, nodding quietly as she went to go take off the dress. “You may be the best hacker we have and the best role for the job, but you are possibly the worst person on the team. You don’t deserve to be called a good boy if you don’t do any good, so go wait in the car. Now.” He slammed the keys into Gavin’s hand who stood abruptly, as if every bone in his body forced him to follow Ryan’s command despite Jack technically being the senior operative on their mission. 

Ryan’s voice that low though? That was Vagabond, that voice could make Gavin kneel and weep if it demanded. So Gavin promptly left, clutching the keys, letting the metal dig into his palm as he tried to focus on keeping his cool. He made it to the crews car, unlocking it and sliding into the back seat, palms sweaty and breathing rough as Ryan’s voice played in his mind on repeat. Why did he do this to Gavin, why was it so easy for him to manipulate the stubborn man? 

Nearly half an hour later the car doors opened and Ryan set down all the bags near Gavin in the back seat, not giving him even a modicum of notice and then shut the door before climbing into the passenger seat. Jack was always the driver, there was no point trying to be ‘man’ about it, Jack was the best driver and her preferred role in the crew. Also, Geoff liked that it was the safest job besides Gavins and Jack was Geoff’s girl through and through. 

Jack slid behind the wheel and looked back at Gavin, handing him an Orange Julius silently which Gavin took. “Thanks.” He whispered, sitting up slowly. Jack glanced at Ryan with a knowing look and shook his head. 

“You two are idiots.” She whispered and drove toward the scummiest place in AC where Gavin’s job truly started. The beach.

 

***

 

“No, you shell-shocked imbecile! Does Jack really look like an obese Puerto Rican?! No!” Gavin shouted at Ray, their slightly neutral friend in the business of trading and selling stolen identities. Gavin picked up another passport and eyed it. “Ry, how tall are you?” 

Ryan shrugged and glanced at Jack for a second. “Six three, maybe?” Gavin groaned, tossing another passport to the side. 

“Why don’t you just alter the numbers, Gavino?” Ray asked. “I’m giving you a deal, just do some work on them and--”

“And what? Get caught as soon as we land with stolen identities? Do you think I’m a fucking moron?! Translucent images require a machine I can’t get my hands on, these are all shit, half of them are fake already. Ray, where’s the good ones? You OWE me, remember?” 

Ray sighed, looking at Gavin before his eyes widened, looking behind his shoulder. Gavin could almost feel Ryan’s breath on his neck knowing he was closer now than before. 

“Fine! But they aren’t as cheap!” Ray said, leaning down to unlock a cabinet in his coastal shop’s venue. “Here, but don’t go around telling everyone I have the good stuff hidden!” 

“Shut the bloody hell up, Ray.” Gavin frowned, taking the box the scummy wank set down. He flipped it open and glanced at the first page, frowning. “Jack, check this out.” He tossed the passport to Jack and she opened it, eying the man on the page. 

“Looks legit.” She said and tossed it back, smirking. “I’m sure Geoff would love to have it.” 

Gavin nodded, pocketing the blue book containing Burnie’s passport. “Michael Justin Burns.” He snorted, continuing to look through the books quietly, finding a good one for him and Ryan. Ryan would need a bit of hair dye and Gavin needed a broken nose, but he could work with it. Jack however was a bit harder to work with. At nearly six feet she was tall but pale and that combination wasn’t in the passport collection of Rays. 

“Do you mind getting a tan?” 

“And what, turn myself Asian? No, Gavin. I don’t think that’s in the cards. Just pick the tallest one, I’ll make it work somehow.” She sighed, and Gavin nodded, grabbing the one that worked the best and handed each of them their new identities. Jack paid Ray for the three passports and before he could even start on them taking a fourth one Ryan had a gun pointed at his head. 

“Do you really want to bark up that tree, Puppy?” He growled and Gavin bit his lip, feeling Jack’s hand touch his arm, gently pulling him away from Ryan. 

“He won’t kill him, he’s just going to make him keep his trap shut.” Jack whispered as she led Gavin back to the car. Gavin nodded, but the undeniable rush of seeing Ryan so confident, hand perfectly still as he held a man at gunpoint was wanking material for the next year. /Puppy/. The word he would die to have Vagabond call him, so degrading the thought disgusted and turned Gavin on at the same time. 

Ryan slid into the car quietly, as if he hadn’t just pulled a gun on someone and buckled his seatbelt. “That was a hoot. What’s next?” He asked, smiling. 

Jack laughed and turned the car on. “Home for debriefing and packing in the morning for me.” 

Gavin was quiet for a second. “I’ll look and see if we have the hair dye and if not I’ll have Jeremy go out and get it.” He added to the conversation. 

Ryan looked in the mirror at Gavin who noticed and he bit his lip cautiously. Alone in a small room dying Ryan’s hair was like a mouse baiting a lion, and he could already see the predatory creature lurking so close to the surface. “Both of you stop eye-fucking each other. Wait until we’re at least home.” Gavin flushed bright red and ducked his face, never seeing Ryan’s grin. 

 

***

 

Gavin handed Geoff the passport of Burnie’s they’d found and watched his leader’s eyebrows raise. “Wow. Poor Michael Burns has gained some unfortunate weight.” He laughed, moving to the pin board and tacking it up. Michael ran over, laughing at the photo while Jeremy looked at the other three passports. 

“So Aaron, when did you get the nose job? Also, why does it look so unfortunate?” Jeremy laughed, making a joke at the rather large feature on Gavin's face. “Do I get to break it?” He grinned, ruffling Gavin’s hair. 

“No.” Ryan said simply as he sat down with a can of Diet Coke and glaring at Jeremy. “Unless you have former knowledge on how to properly break a nose so that it can be mended without scarring.” 

Jeremy pouted but shrugged and Gavin sighed, reaching up to touch his nose gently. He actually liked his nose, and he definitely didn’t like the idea of it getting broken just to enter a country. Not even ‘a’ country, his own damned fucking country. Gavin however couldn’t be British, his passport quite clearly stated he was from Maine. 

Aaron, 22 from Island Falls, Maine. The British boys eyes fell over the table as he thought when he felt a hand on the back of his neck. His entire body stiffened and he turned to look up at Ryan who jerked his head to the side. “Come on.” He said simply. 

“Make it quick.” Ryan nodded and grabbed an ice pack from the fridge, pushing Gavin out of the room simultaneously. 

“How bad is it going to hurt?” Gavin asked and Ryan laughed. 

“The breaking of a bone or all the shit I plan to do to you when we come home?”

“Why do you keep doing that? Why do you say things like that?” Gavin asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

“Because I find it funny when you look scared. Like a cat who doesn’t understand it’s getting treats instead of being kicked.” Ryan hummed, opening up the bathroom door. “Get in.”

“Why the bathroom? Why not somewhere a little less private?” Gavin asked, not quite ready to be fully alone with Vagabond. 

“You break your nose, you’re going to bleed. Fact of life, and bathrooms have tile. Easier to clean.” Gavin took a deep breath in and nodded, moving into the bathroom with hesitant footsteps. No turning back now, he thought as Ryan shut the door. 

 

***

 

**“BLOODY FUCKING MINGY KNOBHEAD GIT!”**

Gavin’s hands instantly rose to cover his nose as he buckled over, and Ryan grabbed his hands quickly. “Don’t touch it you idiot!” He growled, grabbing the ice pack wrapped with a moist washcloth. 

“I need the swelling to be down quick and I don’t need you fucking up the break, it’s some of the best work I’ve ever done.” Ryan had Gavin pinned to the sink where his ass sat on quite uncomfortably. 

“Bloody well hurts, Ry.” Gavin groaned, and Ryan laughed. 

“What did you expect? Fairy kisses? A tickling sensation?” He asked as he cleaned up his face, holding Gavin’s head back slightly as he pressed the ice pack over his nose. 

Gavin sighed, letting the pain soak in and Ryan’s close presence. The idea of Ryan fucking him in this situation did not alleviate the horrible pain slicing through his face, but it did help work his mind off of it. “When’s it going to stop hurting?” He whispered weakly. 

“You’re such a little prick.” Ryan rolled his eyes, moving the ice-pack and frowning when Gavin winced. “I’m not breaking it twice, relax.” He whispered as he lifted Gavin’s hand slowly. “Hold the pack right there.” 

Gavin did as asked, watching as Ryan grabbed another washcloth and wet it from the tub instead of the sink he was plopped on and then started wiping Gavin’s face off carefully. “Do you always clean up the people you bludgeon?” Gavin asked, trying his best to smile through the pain. 

“No.” The answer was short and to the point but the voice was that same low tone that always did something to Gavin. 

“Stop that.” He whispered softly, and Ryan rose an eyebrow. 

“Stop what?” 

“That!” Gavin groaned. “The voice, it drives me insane.” 

“Oh. You mean--” He leaned in, breath hot on Gavin’s ear. “This?” He whispered. 

Gavin visibly shivered, nodding slightly. “Mmmhmm.” He watched Ryan cautiously who just smiled and went back to cleaning up his face. 

“The blood stopped, finish cleaning yourself up. You still have to dye my hair.” He said and Gavin sighed, hopping down from the sink. The pain seemed to spread to his ears and throat, a headache ripping through him. 

“Asshole.” He muttered as Ryan shut the door, fist still covered in the dark red substance. 

Gavin washed himself off in the sink, took a handful of ibuprofen and walked out, still holding the ice-pack to his nose. He didn’t feel like socializing and instead moved quietly towards his room full of computers. He sat down, letting his head fall back against the chair, letting the glow from the computer monitors be the only light source. 

 

***

 

“So, is this a thing I need to worry about? You and Shadow?” Geoff asked, sitting at his desk as he stared at his hit-man. 

“Why, Geoff. I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Ryan smiled. “I punched him for the job.” 

“I’m not talking about breaking his nose, I’m talking about your relationship. Jack told me what’s been going on, she’s not the only one who has noticed you two being squirrely around each other, either.”

“I’m not being ‘squirrel’ anything with Gavin, Geoff. Do I want to fuck him over the ledge of a building? Sure, but do I want to fall in love with him? No.” He said simply. “But are you going to be hypocritical on fucking members of the crew?” 

Geoff closed his eyes, rubbing them slowly. “I’m not saying don’t fuck him, Ry. I’m saying don’t hurt him. I mean it, do not let your blood-lust get my hacker killed.” 

“What the hell kind of monster do you think I am, Geoff? I’m a good killer, but that’s on heists, when I play a role. That’s not /me/. I’m not someone who shags one off then kills them, where the hell are you getting your information from? How long have I worked with you? This is something you actually think?!” 

Geoff sighed, watching the rage build up inside Ryan. “Stop it. You know what I mean, I know you get ancy when it’s been too long, I know you look for hits. I’m just saying Gavin isn’t made for that world so keep him out of it, and don’t hurt him either. Even when he pisses you off, because you may not be looking for love but that boy is so lonely, he may be.”

Ryan sighed, shaking his head. “I won’t hurt him, Geoff. That’s not the intention. Fuck with him? Sure, sounds fun. But I’m not going to purposefully do anything that would strike up your wrath, alright?” 

“Fine. No fucking in Europe though, do the mission and get out.”

“Do not tell me when and where and who I can fuck, Geoff. That isn’t your job. We’ll do the work right, that’s all you have to know. If you’re so worried about it, you go and do it.”

Geoff frowned, shaking his head. “Someone has to be here in case Burnie retaliates… and he’s going to be gunning for you. It’s best if you’re not in the country.” He stood, cracking his neck. “We’re done, go.”

Ryan sighed and opened the door to the office, leaving more angry than he’d entered. 


End file.
